Folie A Deux based on FOB album
by HallowShark1
Summary: Kyle and Cartman share in a magical night, which results in Cartman becoming something more then just Kyle's boyfriend, CartmanKyle,side KennyStan, Mpreg
1. Night

David Alan Grier: SOUTH PARK YAOI FANS! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND!?

Me: Thanks DAG, you can go back to Chocolate News.

David: Any time, just call me if ya' need me! *walls away*

Me: anyways, people, this is a CartmanKyle Mpreg fic! It need to be done, so I'm doing this.

Cartman: WHY! Already have 2 grandkids,2 on the way,2 nephews, 2 nieces and 10 kids in your freakn' rps! Why again!?

Me: dun worry! I'm using one you already have!

Cartman: whatever. I hate you.

Me: I love you too buddy! ^ ^ ps, i don't own South Park, wish i did TT_TT

Cartman: Dear God, NO!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Kyle walked up to the stoop and shivered. It was raining in the small town of South Park Colorado. He was cold, wet and had nowhere else to go. His mom and dad were gone, short notice business trip, and his brother was at his cousins house. And he left his house key inside this morning…

He rang the doorbell, hoping his friend was there. He was soaked to the bone, and really wanted to get inside.

A big, tall figure opened the door.

Eric Cartman.

His was wearing a short slaved shirt, his biceps clearly visible, and red, green and brown plad boxers. His chestnut hair was wild, as if he just woke up. His half shut hazel eyes still showed many colors inside them. He frowned.

"What do you want Kahl? " he asked.

"I-I need a place to stay Cartman…" the Jew answered.

Cartman actually smiled.

"Why won't you ask Stan?""Because, I'm already here, and maybe I don't want to go over Stan's house. "

"Kenneh? " asked the bigger boy.

"His house is too crappy."

"Really? Well, whatever, just don't mess with me…" said the brunette as he turned around and walked away, not even turning back to glance at Kyle.

Kyle walked in, taking off his soaked green hat, his red curls dropping to his face. Water dripped for them, one drop at a time. Kyle walked into living room, where Cartman was now, taking sips from a can of A&W rootbeer. He was sitting there watching football. He looked like any normal football-fan guy would look like.

Kyle rolled his eyes and walked in front of the TV blocking Cartman's way.

" MOVE!" Yelled Eric.

"Dude, I'm soaked, any clothes I could borrow. "

"No, Kahl. Now please, move! "

"Can I barrow some of yours, please? "

Cartman gave a huff, it was late, and he was getting tired anyways. He walked passed Kyle and jogged upstairs. He ran into his room, and started rummaging through his dresses. He found an old shirt he had out grown, and laid it on his bed.

"Dude…" Kyle said as he walked in, looking at the shirt.

"I need boxer too. "

Cartman looked at the Jew as if he was crazy. Kyle just looked back up at him, he shivered. Cartman, out of sheer pity, started look through his dresser and through out a pair of black boxers.

"Can I take a shower?" Kyle asked.

Cartman looked at him angrily, then just sighed and turned away.

"Whatever." he scoffed.

Kyle smiled, and walked into the bathroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10:03.

Cartman had fallen asleep until Kyle had walked into the room. Only wearing a towel, Cartman watched the boy, and notice how nice his chest was. He examined him from his bubblegum pink lips, to his nice identical nipples. He got a good look at Kyle's ass. He watched the boy slip the black boxers on, and his big shirt. Kyle shook Cartman a bit.

"What!? " asked the brunette.

"Where I'm I gonna sleep? "

"I don't know, the gutter. "

"Dude, please? "

Cartman sighed. And got up.

"I'll go sleep on the couch…"

Kyle looked at him. He had a strong urge to ask Cartman to stay.

"You wanna share a bed?" Kyle blurted out without thinking.

Cartman turn around and gave him a surprised look.

"W-What the hell!? " He asked.

He grab Cartman's wrist, and lead him to the bed.

"Come on, its not like it means anything, right?"

"Whatever." Cartman muttered as he laid down next to Kyle.

It was, awkward. Cartman laid with his back to Kyle, Kyle as well. Kyle had a strong feelings, he wanted to touch Eric. He wrapped his arms around him. Eric kind of wiggled in his grip, and turned to look at Kyle. He looked into his emerald eyes. Kyle leaned in and kissed him gently. Cartman retaliated for a second, then , he kissed back, licking at Kyle's bottom lip. Kyle felt Cartman's tongue slid into his mouth. This lasted for about five minutes then the kiss parted. Somehow, Cartman had Kyle pinned to the bed. He looked down at him. Kyle rested his hand on Eric's cheek, noting how warm his cheek was.

"your cheeks are warm… " he said.

Cartman just stared at him. Cartman leaned down and kissed his neck lightly. Kyle held onto him, like he would never let him go. He felt Cartman's hands move under his shirt. Kyle gave a small whimper. He began moving his hips against Cartman, his grip on him getting tighter. He groaned as he felt Eric pull his shirt over his head.

"C-Cartman…" Kyle whimpered.

Cartman just looked down at him, as he pulled his own shirt off. Kyle grabbed the hem of Cartman's boxers. Cartman nodded shyly, as Kyle pulled his boxers down. Cartman pulled his black boxers off of Kyle. They paused and looked at each other.

"Kyle are you su-"

"Don't stop, please…" Kyle whispered.

Cartman reach into the dresser on the side of his bed and took a bottle of vanilla flavored lube. Kyle looked at him oddly, and shook his head. Cartman coated his fingers in it, and slowly slide them into Kyle. Kyle gasped and held onto Cartman tighter. He moved his fingers in and out of Kyle, adding a third finger. Kyle moaned lightly.

Cartman pulled his fingers out, then rubbed an even coat of lube onto his own cock.

"You okay?" asked the bigger boy.

"Yes…"

He pulled onto Kyle's thighs and wrapped his legs around his waist. Kyle kept his hold on Eric's neck, and closed his eyes shut. He felt Cartman's hands rest on his hips. Cartman slowly slide into Kyle. Making the Jew gasp. Cartman started rocking in and out, his breathe coming out in heavy grunts. Kyle began to move with Eric, making a rhythm with they're thrust.

"Nah! Aha! Ah! Nah!" Kyle gasped each time Cartman hit his prostate.

Kyle's ass was tight, and hot, Cartman felt the pressure press down on his cock. Kyle couldn't stand it anymore, and came on his and Cartman's stomach. Cartman squeezed his eye shut and came inside Kyle while giving another few thrust. He pulled out of Kyle slowly, and laid down beside him, panting.

Kyle pulled himself close to Eric, and feel asleep on his chest.


	2. FOOD!

....i actually have nothing to say...ITS DA END OF DA WORLD!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kyle woke up feeling very odd the next morning, the night before was a haze to him, he cracked open his emereld eyes and looked around at the walls (which we're covered in scare face posters) and the semi-messy floor. He had suddenly remembered where he was and sat up. He looked down at his bare chest noticeing he was naked. He also noticed he was alone, and there was a faint sent of waffles in the air. He wrapped a towel around himself, and poked his head out the door.

He followed the smell, walking down the stairs,I saw Cartman making ego waffles in the toaster. Thats when i realized, what we had done last night. Kyle gasped to himself.

"Morning..." muttered Cartman. He was mixing his coffee slowly, sadly even.

"Did we really..." Kyle began.

"Lets not talk about, we were just, caught in the moment, no one will EVER find out."

"Oh..." Kyle muttered.

"Waffles?" asked Cartman.

"HELL YEAH! "

~One Month Later~

Kyle woke up again in the middle of the night. He jumped out his bed and ran down the hallway, and ran into the bathroom. He vomitted in the toilet, he was pale, and felt horrible. Then, he suddenly felt hungry, and walked into the kitchen. He was raiding the frigde when his father walked into the kitch.

"Kyle, what are you doing up so late? "

"I got sick and throw up, then came inb here 'cause i was hungry. " siad Kyle poping a grape into his mouth.

"Thats odd..." said his father.

Kyle shrugged. He finished his grapes, and put two blueberry bagals into the toaster and pulled the butter out.

"Kyle, i'm gonna take you to the doctors to-"

Kyle turned and ran into his father, throwing up on him.

"-marrow..."

"Sorry dad. " he muttered.

He shrugged and turned back to the toaster as his bagels popped out the toaster. He buttered them as his dad went to go clean up.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lol, the waffle thing, Waffle is an OC i made and hes Cartman's lil' bro, so i throw his name in there. And Toast, lol, hes Butters son in me and my friends rps. Btw, Waffle's full name is Wafulusasux Eric Cartman.


	3. Disloyal Order of water buffaloes

song fetured today: disloyal order of waterbuffaloes

Artist: Fall Out Boy.

Album: Folie a deux (dumbass, thats the title of the story! )

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kyle and his father walked into the doctors office, with bags of McDonald's handy. Kyle stuffed his face with fench fries until the doctor called them in.

"Hello Kyle." said the doctor nicely.

"Hey-" Kyle covered his mouth and ran out the door and to the bathroom.

"Oh Dear..." the doctor said.

Kyle walked back in, he looked kind of pale.

"Well, what wrong?" asked the doctor.

"He's been vomitting and eatting alot." his dad said.

"Hmm...well lets take a blood test."

Kyle laid on the exam table. The doctor took a needle and put it into Kyle's arm. The ceringe collected the blood and the doctor pulled it out.

He walked out the room with his little clipborad and walked down the hall.

About 40 minutes later he came with the results.

"Errrr..." the doctor started.

"Is he alright? " asked his father.

"This may sound very odd...but Kyle's pregnant..."

Kyle's jaw dropped along with his fathers.

"How is that even possible? " asked Kyle's dad.

"We are in South Park,Colorado...weirdist town on Earth?"

"Yeah. " said Kyle and his father in a union.

"That explains it. He has a growth on his stomach, well, more like another chamber of it, that acts as a utirus. "

Kyle laid his hand on his stomach.

'What am I gonna do? ' he thought.

"Kyle?"

_I'm coming apart at the seams_

_Pitching myself for leads in other people's dreams_

_Like buzz, buzz, buzz_

"Kyle, do you want to keep this baby?" his father's voice fading in and out of his thoughts.

_Doc, there's a hole where something was_

_Doc, there's a hole where something was_

"Kyle?"

_Fell out of bed._

_Butterfly bandage, but don't worry_

_You'll never remember, your head is far too blurry_

_Put him in the back of a squad car_

_Restrain that man_

_He needs his head put through a cat scan_

_Hey editor, I'm undeniable_

_Hey Doctor, I'm certifiable oh!_

"KYLE!!!!"

"HUH!?"

"Are you going to keep the baby?"

"Welllll....yeah..."

"Your mother won't be to happy about this.."

"Figures..."

Kyle got up from the table and walked out...

'Only one person can be the father...' he thought.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

yay! and ps, I HATE StanKyle! I can't take it! Thats why this is CartmanKyle, my fav couple!


End file.
